


Level Up

by Sarashina_Nikki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble - Freeform, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/pseuds/Sarashina_Nikki
Summary: If you are afraid, give moreIf you are alive, give more nowEverybody here has seams and scarsSo what? Level up!- Level Up by Vienna Teng





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Download link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P0an_D5E6VX0yQnnp-zGHSflGYrCMTc5/view?usp=sharing)

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first AMV I've done, and it was really interesting seeing the differences between what worked for live action sources versus animated sources.
> 
> Naturally, I decided to start on god tier difficulty level, with an anime that has been running for _over 20 years_ and has **over 800 episodes** with the available source material in 4 different file formats, only 1 of which works with my vidding program natively, with the rest needing to be manually converted. I literally had to buy an additional terabyte of storage before I could do this lol.
> 
> That all being said, I absolutely love this vid. It's everything I love about One Piece in a nutshell.


End file.
